Giratina vs Lucemon
' ' Giratina vs lucemon if a deathbattle featuring Giratina from pokemon against Lucemon from the digimon franchice. 'Description' Pokemon and Digimon's versions of satan fight to death , who is the ultimate satanic monster? 'Interlude' Whiz: The devil, the most evil and feared being in judeo-christian religion, God's worst enemy, and the ruler of Hell. Boomstick: Of course japanese people dont give a shit about him, for them he is just another fictional character, so characters based on satan are pretty common in Japanese media. Whiz; Like Giratina the legandary pokemon from the Distortion world. Boomstick: And Lucemon the fallen angel from the dark zone and its our job to analyse their powers, armor and skills to find out who would win a Deathbattle. Lucemon: Boomstick: Meet Digimon frontier the digimon the season with no digimon partners, unlike other seasons the chosen child use their digivices to turn into magic girls, I say Digimon, What the hell were the writing think, this is not digimon, it seems like a random japanes superhero show, like Kamen rider: rise of the digital menace. Wiz: Yes this anime pretty much killed the digimon franchise, but what actually matters is that In this universe very few digimon are as feared as lucemon, An angel created by God.. Boomstick: '''God?' Are we having a relligion class? Plese don't... '''Wiz;' sure it isn't an original name but God is the name of the mysterious being that created the Digimon universe,and also the one that sealed zeedmilleninmon's power, Lucemon was God's most beloved and wisest angel, but then the digimon betrayed his master and tried to rule over the. world, for this Lucemon got an army and started a rebellion eventually God's Archangel digimon were unable to stop lucemon, Boomstick: are you serious? C´mon he is just a little winged shota, how powerful can he be? Wiz: Despite his appearance and being a rockie level digimon, lucemon is a powerhouse, even as a child he was able to overpower the mega level seraphimon and one shot two members of the royal knights, Digimon powerful enough to lift plantes with ease. Boomstick;Lucemon bears the digital hazard, Digimon with this power are potentially dangerus for the digital world, such as Megidramon who was going to fuck the whole universe just by existing,... that is why I call an overpowered character. Lucemon's signature attack is called Grand cross which basically creates a small solar system and explots in the opponents face. Name; lucemon Type: angel/ vaccine level: Child / rockie Attacks; Grand cross, Divine feat. , Divine light.revive, shine laser, x-aura. Wiz: The leaders of those evil angels eventually became the members of the Seven Demon lords, a Group of poweful demons led by Lucemon. in a attempt to stop lucemon, God summoned the ten legendary warriors, SAdly they were also killed , only two warriors survived , who defeated the fallen angel and exiled him to the dark Zone, basically digimon version of hell, Boomstick: until the Gayest Digimon ever and his boyfriend, members of the Royal knights, released lucemon from his prision, in exchange , The demon killed them and ate their corpses I mean aborbed their data. lesson: : After absorbing the royal knights' data lucemon evolved to Lucemon falldown mode., the moral of the story is Never make a pact with the devil, he always would betray you, Wiz: AS lucemon Falldown mode, he doesnt have the looks of a young child anymore,, he is now a 10 feet tall demon, and able to outclass ftl digimon with ease, and also destroyed the moon with a single piledriver,,, Boomstick: A demon who punches people to the moon and knows westling.... Wiz: however lucemon knows more than just westling moves, He is a deadly magic user, his main attack is "dead or alive" a magic seal that can instantly kil the oponent and can't be blocked, pretty much Digimon version of Avada kedavra, but it has a 50% probability of missing the taget, he can also create force fields from his hand to block any attack. Lucemon falldown mode level: ultimate Attacks: Dead or alive, paradise lost, grand cross, terrible dance, hell crusher, deadly roll, shine laser, spirit drain. Boomstick and finally we have Lucemon's most powerful form Lucemon satan mode, a giant black dragon based on the beast of revelations, this colossal digimon can pierce cut through diemension with his attack dimensional slasher, reduce his opponents to ashes with Purgatorial Flame, and disintegrate poor bastards with "wrath of satan". name lucemon Satan mode Level: Mega attacks: dimensional slasher, wrath of satan, purgatorial flame, divine atoment, hell crusher, mach rush, mental break field, nightmare, support end. Giratina Battle: Ressults: Polls: Who do you think will win? Lucemon Giratina Category:Dante hotspur Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles